1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flood lamp assembly, and more particularly to an LED flood lamp assembly having a bracket with a primary bracket and an accessorial bracket, wherein the accessorial bracket connecting with the primary bracket and the LED lamp assembly to reduce pressure exerted to the primary bracket due to a weight of the LED lamp assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
In application, a variety of lamps is widely used in different applications such as indoor lamp or outdoor lamp. A flood lamp is a light that is a source of artificial illumination having a broad beam, used in photography or decorating a contour of a building. The flood lamp is fixed to ground by a bracket. The bracket is formed by stamping/bending a metallic plate. A plurality of screws extends through the bracket to be engaged in opposite sides of the lamp to secure the bracket on the lamp. Generally, if the lamp consumes more power, the lamp is heavier. A pressure generated by the lamp due to its weight is concentrated at opposite sides of the bracket where the screws are located. When the flood lamp works for a long time, the bracket is prone to deform due to the heavy weight of the lamp acting thereon, and the screws are prone to become loose from engaging with the bracket. Therefore, the lamp can no longer be firmly secured on the bracket.
What is needed, therefore, is a flood lamp assembly having a bracket, wherein the bracket can be strong enough to support the lamp for an indefinitely long period of time.